My Greatest Fear
by Chipolata
Summary: Piccolo has always been the brave one, the one to face fears with confidence most envy. This is going to take more than Piccolo has just to face it. Can he find the support he needs, when he can't even ask for a bottle of water from his best friend?
1. Prologue: A dream

Darkness.

Endless, eternal darkness.

The flowers waved with the breeze, soft pastel tones. Softly showing, despite the darkness. Pollen wafted gently. 

All in the darkness.

Piccolo stood in the flowers. Some of them were forget-me-nots, he noted. There were some daffodils, and dandelions. Clovers. Apart from that, he didn't know any names. Maybe they didn't have any.

A butterfly fluttered to sit on a pink flower.

And still the horizon, the sky, everything beyond this simple field remained black.

A soft step behind.

Piccolo turned gently.

Gohan. Smiling.

Piccolo returned the smile.

Not goofy Son grins.

Not awkward, I-didn't-mean-to oops smiles.

Not smirks. This was not a place of aggression, pride, or false bravado.

These were the smiles of purity. A deep caring. True happiness.

The breeze made the flowers dance and the pollen spin.

_Piccolo,_ Gohan greeted.

Piccolo walked up to Gohan. Needless rush were for others. Others who were caught in the mainstream of Time. The Namek had all the time he would ever need.

_Gohan,_ He whispered, _I..._

Gohan blinked, and tilted his head slightly.

_Yes, Piccolo?_

Piccolo looked at the young man in front of him. His eyes sparkled with all the life and happiness that came with being a Son. His face was open and welcome.

_I... I need to tell you something._

Gohan chuckled. He took Piccolo's hand, squeezing it gently to comfort his friend of many years.

Piccolo's worries fled at the half-Saiyan's touch.

_Gohan?___

Piccolo touched his hand to his friend's arm, crouched a little, looked straight into his eyes.

_I love you._

_Always have._

_And...__ I want you in my life._

_YOU want?_

Piccolo spun. ChiChi?

_You ungrateful brat! How dare you think only of yourself?_

The black-haired hag advanced quickly. Hatefully.

_I..._

Piccolo raised his arms in defence.

_Did you think of me?_

Piccolo turned. _Gohan?___

_You can be so selfish, Piccolo! What about me?_

_You're so self centred!_

Where did the flowers go?

_You ignore the needs of others!_

_No! I--_

_You you you! Is that all you talk about?_

Where did all these people come from?

_Everybody only comes second to you! Is that it?_

Who are they?

_Selfish!_

_Mean!_

_Self-centred!_

_Wrapped up in yourself!_

WHO ARE THEY?

BRAT!

The ground shuddered.

And the darkened nightmare of a figure emerged.

Piccolo looked up to the enormous monster.

WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

_No..._

The monster pointed, accusing.

YOU NEGLETED YOUR DUTY! YOUR DUTY TO OTHERS!

_Not him..._

It slammed its fist into the ground.

TO ME! WHERE IS YOUR HONOUR?

_Not you!_

Piccolo was grabbed around the neck, and lifted.

HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR FATHER!!

_NO!!_

Piccolo's head was driven into the dirt.

_SELFISH BRAT!_

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Piccolo sat straight up in bed.

Breathing heavily in the soft darkness of his room, in the electric red glow of his digital clock, Piccolo pulled his doona closer.

'The dreams... haven't been so real since... since...'

As his breathing stilled, he wiped away the sweat from his forehead.

'Since Senior left... my body.'

Piccolo lay back down. The room felt so large and empty.

"Gohan." He whispered, and curled up against the mattress.


	2. Chapter One: Show down in Ginger Town

DUE TO CONTENT, THIS PIECE HAS BEEN RESTRICTED TO MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.

IT CONTAINS

   VIOLENCE

   LOW LEVEL COARSE LANGUAGE

   MEDIUM LEVEL SEX SCENES

   ADULT THEMES

_________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One

Ginger Town was busy with life. Being the holidays, and this place being the home of the Big Bagel and many great shopping facilities, tourists from all over the continent had fled to the active settlement.

Clarissa led her tour group to a large building.

"This place is said to be where Cell was first confronted by the large green man from the Cell Games crowd. Not much was known about this man, but he and Cell managed to demolish a great area of the city before the army arrived on the scene."

Several of the tourists took out cameras and began taking pictures of the footpath.

"It is believed that the 'Green Bean', as he has been dubbed, was allied with Cell. This has been supported by one of the survivors, who says that Green refused to acknowledge his pleas for help." Clarissa continued. "Some others say that Green was a participant in several World Martial Arts tournaments. Unfortunatly, entrants names for these tournaments don't match up, and this theory has been scrapped by Cellologists."

Clarissa took a breather, then surveyed the group.

"Any questions?"

"I have one." A lady piped up. She had black hair pulled back in a bun, was dressed in odd clothing, a dress with army boots, and had a wild, dominating look in her eyes.

"Aw, ChiChi!" Her orange-clad husband complained. "Do you have to? I'm hungry!"

"Goku! Cant you think of anything else?" ChiChi snapped.

Some members of the group giggled. They had been arguing like this the entire tour. Some wondered why they were still married. Others wondered why they were married at all!

"Hey!" A girl with purple hair exclaimed, pointing. "Isn't that the Green Bean there?"

Everyone turned, looking down the street at the large figure standing outside the Ginger Town Bank.

"It is Piccolo!" Goku whispered to ChiChi. "What is he doing here?"

"He looks on edge." ChiChi commented back.

Whispers travelled up the street. Everyone was commenting on large green man. Piccolo's eyes darted back and forth, searching.

"I'll be back." Goku chirped to ChiChi, then fazed out.

"Goku!" ChiChi tried to protest.

"Hi!" Goku grinned at Piccolo, fazing in front of him. "What brought you here?"

Piccolo glared at the Saiyan. "Dende sensed things weren't right. So do I."

"Not right?" Goku looked around. "What do you mean?"

"Can't you feel it? Evil is covering this city like a blanket. Flowing like water... or blood."

"I... don't..." Goku concentrated, confused. "I don't feel it."

"It's hiding. It doesn't want anyone to know it's here."

A blood-curling scream rang through the air.

"Where did that come from?" Goku hissed, putting up his guard.

Another scream followed.

"Over there!" Piccolo turned.

"C'mon!" Goku said, taking off.

The two sped towards the source of the screams.

Two heavily cloaked figures marched through the town square, one shorter than the other. Their cloaks were made of a midnight blue, and hoods covered their faces. All that could be seen of the was their hands. Their green, sharp-fingernailed hands.

The short one picked up a terrified business man by his shirt. The man stared down at the hidden face. White fangs smiled up at him, and with little effort, the business man was ki-blasted through the middle.

His dead body bounced as it hit the road.

Onlookers could only scream and cower in terror.

"You see, son? It's not so hard." The larger one spoke with a deep, evil voice. "These humans die so easily, it's like swatting slow, fat flies."

"This is boring." The short one commented, obviously juvenile. "When do we get to the fun bit?"

"There is no fun bit. Hurting innocent people should never be fun."

The two hooded figures turned around.

"Son Goku." The larger one breathed. "So, we meet again."

"This is Son Goku? He doesn't look strong." The younger one remarked of the wild-haired warrior.

"Appearances can be deceiving."

The young one turned again. "Who--?"

"Piccolo." The larger hissed, without taking his eyes of Goku.

"Father...?" The younger questioned. "The other fighter... he's..."

"Silence!" The elder snapped, turning to his son. "Not another word!"

He turned back to Goku.

"It's been so long. At last, after, what, thirty years? At last I can take revenge."

"Thirty years?" Goku repeated.

'Thirty years?' Piccolo began thinking hard.

The elder raised his arms. "You don't remember? I expected more!"

"You're Namekian!" Goku realised, seeing the familiar skin patterns.

"No..." Piccolo whispered, taking a step back.

"Who are you?" Goku demanded.

The elder laughed.


	3. Chapter Two: One Sided Fight

_BRAT!___

_The ground shuddered._

_And the darkened nightmare of a figure emerged._

"No..." Piccolo whispered, taking a step back.

"Who are you?" Goku demanded.

The elder laughed.

_The monster pointed, accusing._

_YOU NEGLETED YOUR DUTY! YOUR DUTY TO OTHERS!_

_Not him..._

"Not you..." Piccolo took another step back.

And another.

And another.

_HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR FATHER!!_

_NO!!_

_Piccolo's head was driven into the dirt._

_SELFISH BRAT!___

Piccolo's heel caught on a rock, and he tumbled backwards to the dirt. He looked up in horror at the midnight-cloaked monster towered over him.

"Piccolo!" Goku yelled, pounding at the force-field the smaller one had errected. "Get up!"

Piccolo heard none of his friend's cries. All he knew was the nightmare that was above him. It reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up and into the full force of the punch. Piccolo was powerless to stop the repeated blows to his face.

"Selfish brat!" It growled.

Goku looked on with confused fear building. Piccolo was stronger than the Namek in the cloak, one hit would knock him out! How is it the Super-Namek was so weak against this one man?

"Son Goku." The small one said behind the field. "My father has said much about you, but you're hardly what I expected."

Goku blinked, and in an instant it all made sense.

"SENIOR!!" He yelled out.

The old Namek turned, and lifted down his hood. Piccolo lay in the rubble, paralyzed with fear and pain.

"King Piccolo to you, boy." Despite the wish he had made thirty years ago, King Piccolo's face was as old and twisted with hate as it had been when he was released from his jar.

"Your fight is with me, not Piccolo. Let him go." Goku stared his old enemy in the eyes.

"That's where you're wrong." King Piccolo approached Goku. "My fight is with him. He is a traitor to my name and throne. He is a coward, a loser! He took my name and threw it into the dirt. Soiled it!"

"He's your son!" Goku yelled.

"What?" The little one yelped.

"No son of mine could disgrace me like he did!" King Piccolo hissed.

Piccolo's eyes cracked open. He looked around, and slowly began to prop himself up. His head turned to the skies, as he sensed the approaching prescence of the other Z.

Goku felt it too. "You're time's up, Old Man. You may be able to keep me behind this invisible wall, but what about the rest of them? All eight? It'll only take one to take you down!"

King Piccolo growled. "I admit I was unprepared for such force. But, be assured, I'll be back."

He turned and walked to a clear path.

"Come."

The smaller one ran to his side. A golden circle glowed around them, and they vanished.

Goku gaped.

"DAD!" Goku turned to see Gohan approaching, about a mile away.

Snapping out of his state, Goku waved to his son. He turned back to his companion, Piccolo, and ran to his side. How dare that old bastard...

"Huh?"

Goku sat next to his friend, confused. Piccolo was barely bruised. The Super-Namek sat, fear written all over his face, staring at the spot his father last stood.

"Piccolo... are you... okay?" Goku asked timidly.

Piccolo didn't say anything, but turned his head to the landing Gohan.

Gohan ran over. "Oh my god! What happened? Are you both alright?"

"I'm fine, Gohan, but I'm not so sure about Piccolo." Goku replied.

"Who could do something like this to Piccolo?" Gohan asked doubtfully.

Goku stared directly into his son's eyes.

"It was his father. Come on, help me get him up. He needs to lie down, he needs some care."

"Of course." Gohan and Goku picked the heavy Namek up.

"Ungh... maybe we should take off his weights?" Gohan huffed.

"He's holding them on." Goku pointed out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?"

Gohan turned. "Mom?"

"Gohan!" ChiChi ran over. "What are you doing here my baby?"

"I'm an adult, Mom, and there was a fight." Gohan pouted.

"You should be at home, with Videl and Pan!" ChiChi scolded.

"Aw, ChiChi, he was trying to be proactive!" Goku said. "Ungh, can we get Piccolo to some help now?"

"Take him to Bulma, she could help." ChiChi suggested. "Gohan, you carry me."

"Bu-But I'm carrying Piccolo!" Gohan wheezed.

"Do I have to work everything out?" ChiChi sighed. "You don't need to. Goku can Instant Transmission!"

The father and son looked at each other.

"Oh yeah..."


	4. Chapter Three: Pseudophobia?

To say Bulma was startled when Goku appeared in front of her with a trembling Piccolo in his arms would be a lie. The news of an attack in Ginger Town had just hit the airwaves, and Goku had used the Instant Transmission so many times it was almost considered weird when he used the door.

"We didn't know where else to bring him." The Saiyan pleaded.

Bulma was never one to be called lazy or inactive. She immediately found a place for Piccolo to lie down and proceeded to run a series of tests, while Goku explained the whole ordeal.

"Well, from the looks of things, I'd say he's suffering from a severe anxiety attack resulting from one major affective stressor." Bulma stated.

Goku blinked.

"He's suffering from a phobia." Bulma explained.

"Oh!" Goku nodded. "But... which phobia?"

"Genophobia?" Bulma suggested. "I don't know. But it's really bad. And I don't think the term 'phobia' applies here. This is a serious anxiety disorder."

"What can we do?" Goku asked, trying to stick to less psychoanalytical terms.

"We need to calm him down, reassure him. We can help him figure out his pseudo-phobia once he's reasonable again. Where's Gohan?"

"He's coming with ChiChi. They should be here soon."

"Okay, I'll send him in when they arrive. Try and help Piccolo for now, Goku, do what you can. Hmm, maybe it's a dissociative disorder..." Bulma walked off, muttering about Truddi Chase and amnesia.

Goku unlocked Piccolo's hand from his shirt and took it with his own.

"Don't worry Piccolo, we're all here for you..."

Piccolo could hear the words Goku told him. He could hear the tone of voice he was using, soft and reassuring. But none of it made sense. The meaning behind it all was lost. Why? What did it mean? What was he trying to say?

_You fool. You think you can run. You think these are your friends._

He could feel Goku's hand holding his own. It was so rare that Piccolo ever felt direct contact like that. In fact, it was such a long time since anyone had ever made physical contact with him.

_And why do you think that is? Nobody would want to go anywhere near a pathetic monster like you._

I'm not a monster! I'm just different. Just a Namek. I'm a person too!

_Is that why people cower at the sight of you?_

Shut up!

_I've always taught you the truth, Junior. I've never hidden anything from you. Knowledge is the surest defence, isn't that right?_

I know they're my friends! They're trying to help me. They care!

_About you?__ Or winning this fight?_

Go away!

_I could never go away. I'm a part of you, and no matter how many times you throw me into the darkness, I'll always come back._

Not listening!

_Yes you are._

"Can you believe it? I completely forgot I could Instant Transmission!" Goku chuckled weakly.

He looked at the frozen Namek lying on the bed next to him. Could he hear what he was saying? Was he helping? It was so hard to tell.

"I do that so often. You'd think I'd be used to the Instant Transmission by now, but I keep forgeting..."

Gohan and ChiChi raced through the glass sliding doors into the Capsule Corp building. Gohan skidded to a halt outside the hospital wing, barely missing Bulma.

"Gohan!" Bulma exclaimed as the young man seemed to appear before her eyes. "Your father said you were coming. Piccolo's had some kind of a psychotic episode, like a phobia or dissociative coma. Talking to him should help, so if you--"

Gohan was gone.

"Poor kid." Bulma turned to ChiChi, who had just come jogging up the corridor.

_You're a selfish brat, you know that?_

Selfish? I only want what others have!

_You would force others to your will only for your own ends?_

No! I... I just...

_Selfish.___

No, I'm not selfish!

_What about the brat, Gohan? He obviously doesn't want you. Yet you still desire him._

I... I love him!

_Is that it? Love?_

Shut up! Stop it!

_Evil laughter erupted in his mind._

Go away!

_The laughter continued._

[A/N] FYI: Genophobia is the fear of sex.


	5. Chapter Four: Commitment to Friendship

_I'll never go away. I'm a part of you, and no matter how many times you throw me into the darkness, I'll always come back._

Not listening!

_Yes you are._

Relief spread over Gohan's face when Piccolo blinked.

"Piccolo!" Gohan hugged his friend tightly.

Goku joined in. "We were so worried!!"

Piccolo was speechless. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around Gohan.

"He's alright!" ChiChi called down the corridor.

"Yeah!" Yumcha cheered.

"Close one." Tien commented.

Vegeta just smiled, in his own way.

"So what happened?" Videl demanded, once everyone had gathered in the Capsule Corp lounge.

Piccolo sat nervously on the edge of sofa.

"Well, me and ChiChi were taking the Cell Games tour of Ginger Town," Goku began, "And Piccolo arrived. He said something bad was going down. He was right; these two guys arrived and started killing people. It turned out that one of them, the big leader guy, was King Piccolo."

Tien, Chiaot-zu, Yumcha, Krillan and ChiChi gasped. Vegeta frowned, Trunks and Goten looked at each other and shrugged, and Videl turned to Gohan.

"Care to explain?" Vegeta demanded after a few moments.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you didn't know." Bulma said softly. "King Piccolo was Piccolo's father. He was pure evil, and tried to take over the world after the 22nd Tenka'ichi Budokai Tournament. Goku beat him, but in his last moments King Piccolo created a sole heir."

"Nightmares." Piccolo spoke up, fear in his voice. "That's only how I've known him up until now. A nightmare always in the back of my mind. And the cause of so many more."

He fell silent.

Goku put an arm around Piccolo, and continued.

"King Piccolo turned on Piccolo, and the little guy he was with put up this shield thing so I couldn't help. It was only when Gohan and you other guys approached that King Piccolo backed off."

Piccolo began trembling in Goku's arm.

"So how do we beat him?" Videl asked.

"Well, he's not really that powerful." Goku frowned. "The little one's shield was pretty strong, but neither of them are much of a match as far as power goes."

"So let's go destroy him!" Vegeta burst out, standing forward.

"We can't right now." Bulma glared at him. "We don't know where he is. Besides, Piccolo needs a rest."

Bulma turned to Piccolo, and smiled kindly. "You can have one of the spare rooms, Piccolo. I'll take you there now."

Piccolo allowed himself to be led out of the room.

"How do we find him? He's got to be hiding pretty well; we only just discovered he was alive!" Yumcha asked.

"How is he alive anyway?" Tien asked. "Is it even possible? He could be a ghost."

"No, he's alive." Goku frowned. "Piccolo is the key to finding his father. There's still some kind of connection there."

"How can you tell, Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded.

"It's logical. Senior had a connection to Kami. Besides, I felt it."

"We can't ask him to find his father. Not now." Gohan glared. "He broke down just seeing him. Going and finding him..."

"Gohan's right." Krillan agreed. "We'll help Piccolo get better; we'll need his help through this."

"How do you know he's not going to turn around and join his father again?" ChiChi asked. "He was evil too, once, and he could be again."

"I don't believe that." Goku said darkly. "Nobody here does, not those who know Piccolo."

There was a long silence.

"I'm going up to him." Gohan announced, and walked out of the room.

Videl got up and followed him.

"Gohan." She said, and grabbed her husband's arm.

"Videl?"

"Gohan, I've seen the way Piccolo looks at you." Videl pulled Gohan to the side. "It's not just teacher to student, or like a best friend."

Gohan sighed. "I know. I noticed it too."

"Look, it's just..." Videl searched for words. "You need to help him, so... if something happens up there, I'll understand."

"I'm not sure that's the kind of thing that will help." Gohan knew what Videl meant. "But... thanks Videl."

Gohan ran up the stairs.

"I hope..." Videl sighed, shook her head, and walked back to the Capsule Corp lounge.

_For those who don't know, the Tenka'ichi Budokai or "Best under the Heavens" tournament is the World Martial Arts Tournament. The winner of the 22nd Tenka'ichi Budokai tournament was Tien, who narrowly beat Goku._


	6. Chapter Five: WAKE UP!

Piccolo lay back on the large, soft bed. He stared up at the ceiling. For some reason, all thoughts were lost from his head. Instead, all his brain was processing was the white plaster in front of him, the soft talk downstairs and the sound of someone coming up the stairs. His eyes slowly fell shut, exhaustion warding off the wave of confusion, anger, fear and loneliness that threatened to destroy his mind.

"Piccolo?" Gohan cautiously whispered from the doorway.

Piccolo opened his eyes, and turned his head.

Gohan smiled. He quietly padded over to the bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Piccolo sat up. "Confused, I guess. I... I reacted badly."

Gohan frowned. "Why do you say that?"

Piccolo didn't answer.

Gohan shuffled up to sit next to his friend. Put an arm around him.

"You can tell me." He assured.

"I was so scared..." Piccolo felt tears he couldn't control. "All I could think of was the nightmares... I-"

Gohan pulled Piccolo into a hug.

"Shhh..." Gohan whispered softly, stroking Piccolo's back lightly, being every part the family Piccolo never had.

"Go-" Piccolo swallowed hard, fighting more tears and fears. "Gohan, I-"

"Its okay, Piccolo." Gohan replied. "I know."

Piccolo fell silent, and sank into the hug. He soon fell asleep.

Dende arrived the next morning.

"Goku told me everything last night." He assured Bulma. "I did the whole guardian thing, searching. S'far as I can tell, there are only a few places he could hide."

"That's good. At least that way the pressure's not on Piccolo to find him." Bulma got out a world map and red marker.

"Gohan!" Goku called, sticking his head in Videl's door.

"Not in here." Videl told him, brushing her hair. "Try with Piccolo."

"Thanks!" Goku grinned, and left with a little wave.

He walked back up the corridor and slowly pushed open Piccolo's door.

"Aww." Goku smiled.

Piccolo and Gohan were curled up together on top of the covers.

"Must've fallen asleep like that last night." He chuckled. "That is so adorable."

He took a moment to take in the happy moment.

"Oh well. They had to wake up sometime, right?" He asked himself.

Goku grinned.

"TIME TO GET UP!!!" Goku leapt onto the bed.

"Wha?!?" "Yaa!"

Piccolo sat straight up, and balled his fists in preparation for a fight. Gohan, being near the end, sat, windmilled, and fell flat on the ground.

"Goku!" Piccolo snapped. "What the hell are you doing?"

Goku couldn't answer. His sides were splitting from the laughter.

Gohan grumpily pushed his father off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked, yawning, as he walked into the Capsule Corp lounge.

"Trying to figure out where King Piccolo could be hiding." Bulma replied, looking up from her map. "Dende thinks he knows a few spots."

"Well, Goku said King Piccolo transported away with magic. There are only a few spots he could have gone where that kind of thing would go unnoticed." Dende explained.

Gohan sat down on the sofa and looked at the areas that were circled in red.

Piccolo walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Bulma asked.

"Better." Piccolo replied. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find King Piccolo." Bulma explained.

"It looks like he saved us the trouble." Vegeta said darkly as he marched in from the kitchen.

He picked up the remote from the sofa and turned on the TV.

_"--Is destroying Nikki Town! Horrors like this have not been seen since Cell arrived to destroy the world. Those lucky enough to get away describe the beast as--"_

"That's him!" Gohan exclaimed, staring at the picture.

Goku ran in. "I saw the report in the kitchen."

"What are we going to do?" Bulma asked weakly.

"We don't have much of a choice, do we?" Goku glared furiously. "We need to stop him. Now."

Gohan stood up, and looked at Piccolo. "You don't have to come."

"Yes, I do." Piccolo replied softly.

"Alright. I'll Instant Transmission us all there." Goku held out an arm. "Hold on to me."

Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo all grabbed Goku's arm.

"Ready?" Goku asked. "Three... two... one..."

The four warriors fazed out of sight.

"Good luck." Dende whispered.


	7. Chapter Six: Piccolo, Piccolo and Piccol...

By the time the four warriors got to Nikki Town it was already too late. Bodies and limbs littered the street like bloody leaves. The pavement and walls and posts and trees were dripping red as if it had rained blood from the clouds. It had not been an attack; it was a massacre.

"Shit." Vegeta whispered.

There was silent agreement. Their eyes soaked up the horror in front of them, took in the extreme gore that covered the city, with total disbelief.

A loud, blood-stained scream rang out, echoing off the reddened buildings.

"Over there!" Gohan pointed.

They took off in the direction of the scream.

King Piccolo dropped what was left of the young woman, shaking his hand clean of the red chunks left behind. He chuckled, and turned to his younger partner in crime, still hidden behind the dark hood, who was sitting on a bloody bench, chin in hand.

"Can't we do something else now?" The younger whined, sitting back. "This is no fun."

"And it never will be!"

Goku descended down to touch his feet on the pavement.

"Killing and murdering like you have is wrong and hurtful! Something that causes so much pain is never to be enjoyed!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Goku glared at King Piccolo while his three fellow fighters lowered themselves from the sky to stand next to him.

Senior smirked, and set a thoughtful gaze on his son. "Hello."

Piccolo took a deep breath, and tried to strengthen his resolve.

"It's him again!" Breathed Senior's young friend, sitting up.

Senior frowned. This was obviously not the reaction he'd wanted.

"We're going to stop you!" Goku declared.

"I doubt it." Senior grinned evilly.

Piccolo felt suddenly drained.

The next thing anyone knew, Goku was smashed into the side of a building.

Piccolo stumbled backwards, as Senior turned to Gohan. Gohan had just enough time to raise his arms to block, and was thrown back by the attack. Vegeta had been given enough time to transform to Super Saiyan.

It was a very even match.

Echoes of the past flew through Piccolo's mind. He could barely concentrate on the fight long enough to know what was going on. Thoughts were hardly heard past screams and images.

Piccolo brought his hands to his head and tried to breath deeply, tried to clear his head.

Gohan had recovered from Senior's attack and transformed to fight with Vegeta. Goku still had not returned from the wall, the only visible parts, his legs, not moving.

"I thought you lot said he was weak!" Vegeta snapped at Gohan, already out of breath.

"I don't know where he got all this power!" Gohan yelled, blocking a barrage of punches.

Piccolo stared helplessly up at his friends.

"Who are you?"

Piccolo turned. The little one was standing near him, hood still on, looking up, arms by his side. His head was tilted slightly, like a curious child.

Piccolo frowned, his head still swirling and confused. He gripped his head, struggling to stay focused on the present.

The little one put his hands on his hips impatiently. "Hey, are you listening? How do you know my Father?"

Piccolo felt like the world had turned upside down under his feet.

"Y-your father?" He asked in disbelief.

Piccolo dropped to his knees in front of the little one and slowly, in total shock, lifted his hood.

It was like looking into a mirror, a mirror that reflected an image from twenty-eight years ago.

"What's up with you?" The little one asked, frowning and scrunching his nose like a first-grader.

"W-what's your name?" Piccolo practically whispered.

"I'm Piccolo." The kid replied, and then pointed to Senior. "Like my Dad."

Piccolo's head was turning more than ever, trying to comprehend the kid in front of him. What had his father done?

"So who are you?" Piccolo the third asked.

"I'm-" Piccolo paused, trying to find the right answer. "I'm your big brother."

"Brother?" Piccolo looked at Piccolo like he was crazy. "I don't have a brother. Father said it's just me and him."

Piccolo could feel tears emerging. "I always thought it was just me."

Piccolo pulled Piccolo into a light embrace, the tears finally spilling out as the sweet realisation came over him. He had family...

"What are you doing?" Piccolo asked.

Piccolo pulled back. Piccolo's arms were still by his side, and he was looking up at his older brother with curiosity and annoyance.

"Nothing." Piccolo gave a weak laugh and patted Piccolo on the shoulder.

Piccolo turned from his little brother back up to the ferocious fight that was going on above the city. Goku had awoken while the two Piccolos had been talking, and had joined the fight. There were no signs of any of the fighters slowing.

"That looks like it could go past sunset." Piccolo commented.

"Sun... set?" Piccolo the third frowned.

"You've never seen the sun set?" Piccolo stared at his brother in disbelief.

After a moment's consideration, Piccolo grabbed his brother's hand and flew off to the east, for the moment leaving the fight and his father far behind.

_In the process of writing this chapter, I was met with a rather unusual obstacle. The warm, loving cat that had been purring softly in my lap hopped down, and decided that under the computer was the best place to chuck an enormous hairball. Since the owner of said cat was out, I was forced to deal with this myself. I was lucky; my house has slate floors all through it except the bedrooms. Of course, I was very annoyed: She's not even my cat!! Urgh, I still smell like cat stomach._


	8. Chapter Seven: An End and a Beginning

"Wa-haaa!" Piccolo the third yelled. "I'm flying!! This is so cool!"

The young Namek was holding on to his older brother around the neck as the two of them flew towards the east. They were flying over the ocean, and they had flown so far and fast the sun was now behind them.

Eventually, Piccolo found land again. There were tall cliffs rising far above the break of the sea, with grass growing up to the edge and trees further inland. He set down on cliff which was sturdier than the others, and Piccolo the third dropped to the ground.

"Why is there so much water?" he asked. "Why aren't there trees here, but there are back there? Why are we here?"

Piccolo chuckled. "It's called the ocean, and the trees can't grow here because of all the salt air and the lack of good soil near the edge."

He took his brother by the shoulders and the two sat down on the edge of the cliff.

"As for why we're here," Piccolo pointed to the west. "Watch."

The sun was shining a brilliant orange red, and the sky around it reflected the bright colours in the clouds, and over the ocean. The sun was slowly crawling lower in the sky towards the horizon.

"This," Piccolo announced, "is a sunset."

Piccolo the third stared in wonder, mouth hanging open, as the sun slowly dipped and disappeared behind the ocean, leaving scattered colours over the darkening sky.

"Wow." Piccolo the third stated softly, still staring. "Where does it go?"

"Right now, it's probably above the fight back in Nikki Town." Piccolo said.

"So... it goes around the Earth?" Piccolo the third frowned.

"No, the Earth goes around the sun... here..." Piccolo grabbed two roughly round rocks. "So this is the Earth, and it goes like this..."

He rotated it around.

"And the sun's light only reaches one half. And then it goes like this at the same time..."

He circled the 'Earth' around the 'Sun'.

"And that gives us a year."

Piccolo the third stared at the rocks for a moment.

"Yeah, I get it." he said at last.

"You do?" Piccolo asked, amazed.

"And all the pretty colours, that's from the light reflecting off dust and the air and stuff." Piccolo the third concluded.

Piccolo gaped. "You do get it."

"Is everything pretty like that?" he asked. "Only, Father didn't show me stuff like this. Is there anything else?"

Piccolo thought for a moment, then smiled. "Sure. We'll have to go north. Get on."

Piccolo the third jumped to his brother's shoulders and hung on like before.

"Let's go faster this time!"

"Okay." Piccolo chuckled, and jumped into the air.

King Piccolo was using a technique the Z-fighters hadn't seen for a long time, stretching his arms to attack. Gohan was forced to fall back in a Matrix dodge as one of the green arms shot past him.

Goku caught one arm and held it tight.

Vegeta already had a hold on the other.

Realizing the trap he was caught in, Senior immediately began to struggle with all his might. He looked up and saw Gohan standing in front of him, more hate shining in his eyes than one would ever hope to see in a Son.

"This is for hurting my friend." He said coldly, making no effort to hide the anger in his voice.

He crouched into a very familiar stance, cupping his hands out in front of him.

"_KAAH--!"_

"Wow." Piccolo the third breathed in awe, staring up at the brilliant reds, purples and greens that streaked across the sky as if painted with a brush.

Piccolo the third was sitting on the grass in a small clearing between enormous pine trees. His brother Piccolo was leaning up against one of these trees, watching his brother. He hoped to leave soon; the pine needles were getting annoying.

"It's called an aurora." Piccolo explained.

"How is it made?" The third asked, not taking his eyes from the sky.

Piccolo paused, and chuckled. "I don't know."

There was a quiet, contemplative moment.

"Why didn't Father tell me about you?" The third asked.

"I'm not sure." Piccolo shook his head, and went to sit down. "I don't think he favours me at the moment. He wanted me to take over the world, instead I protect it."

"Oh." The third paused. "Why were you so scared of him?"

"I-" Piccolo stopped, realising the answer was so much more complex than words. "It's hard to explain, but I'd never met him face-to-face before... and..."

Piccolo the Third turned and looked up at his brother, who had trailed off.

"What?" The third asked.

Without saying a word, Piccolo picked up his younger brother and took off towards the south-west.

Goku and Vegeta dropped the arms, which no longer had a body to attach to. The after-effects of Gohan's Kamehameha Wave were still happening: burning pieces floating to the ground, dust everywhere, and an enormous crater.

After a long time, someone finally spoke up.

"Let's go find Piccolo." Gohan said, still angry.

_Anatra DeSylvianno, the plan for this story would be that Piccolo III gets a new name, in fact, my original story documents are named after him. One thing I didn't plan on was how long I'd have to call him Piccolo!_


End file.
